Enchanted Forest
by Iamtwilightobsessed-MP
Summary: One-Shot entry for the JBNP Halloween Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Entry for the JBNP a Howling Halloween 2011 One Shot Contest**

**Paring: Bella-Paul**

**Rating: MA**

**Enchanted Forest **

When was I never, not lost in the damn woods, I wondered as I stumbled past a leftover ghost hanging in a branch of the creepiest looking tree I had ever seen.

"Come on Bells, don't be a party pooper," Seth had teased as he and a few others tried to talk me into their Enchanted Forest Halloween idea.

Enchanted my ass, the fucking forest was dark and creepy and filled with scary shit. _Really Bella, what were you thinking_, I chided myself as I passed the same stupid ghost in the same stupid tree for the third time.

The full moon was thankfully allowing me a little guiding light, but not enough to see where the hell I was, not that, that would matter, hell if I'm being honest I'm just as likely to get lost in the woods with a map and GPS system attached to my ass.

"What do we have here…?" A voice that sent shivers down my spine asked from the cover of darkness.

Fuck, there would be no getting out of this.

"Fuck off," I hissed knowing he would hear me from whatever rock he was hiding under.

"Tsk…tsk… where are your manners?" He taunted sending my heart into overdrive, hearing his laugh I knew he knew he affected me. _Damn him._

I stumbled nearly falling on my ass, as he appeared in front of me from out of nowhere.

Why did he have to be so sexy? He was wearing a pair of black biker boots, worn in faded jeans, ripped at the knee, with a black studded belt. His chest was bare his newest tattoo glowing under the moonlight, and a black leather jacket. When my eyes landed on his face, he was smirking.

"See something you like?" He smirked.

"Fuck off,"

"I'd rather fuck you," He said taunting me as he took a step towards me, forcing me to take a step backwards. Damn him, he made my heart flutter, my breath hitch, and wet heat seep from my center.

"You're an ass,"

"Maybe…" He smirked, "but… you want to fuck me," He said, his voice dropping as he preyed upon me, inching closer and closer until finally he had me backed into a tree.

"Tell me leech lover, what makes you wetter, the thought of my hands caressing your creamy skin, or my mouth tasting, sucking, and nibbling you. Or is it the thought of me taking you against this tree that has you dripping?" He asked running his nose along my neck.

"Sss…Stop," I stuttered.

"You don't really want me to stop, do you?" He asked licking my neck.

"I…I… want you to stop," I said as my head shook side to side against my will. Even my mind was betraying me; my body had lost the battle at the first sound of his voice.

"No you don't. You want me to fuck you, you want me to make you cum screaming my name don't you, leech lover?" He asked skating his warm hand up my back, grasping my neck in his huge hand and forcing me to look at him. "You want me to fuck you, ram my dick into your tight pussy and make you scream," He growled against my neck sending shockwaves straight to my sex.

"Yy…yes," I moaned unable to resist his special brand of temptation.

His tongue licked a warm wet path up my neck to the spot just under my ear, "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll forget your own name," He whispered before taking my lobe into his mouth and biting down.

I was unable to stop the moan that left my lips as his teeth scraped along my skin, his hands busy unbuttoning my shirt. Oh God what this man was doing to me should be illegal, I thought.

He made quick work of my shirt, letting it float to the forest floor. His hot mouth attached around my nipple pulling my nipple between his teeth, as he rolled my other nipple with his fingers. I could hear myself whimper as he assaulted my body.

He pulled his mouth from me and flicked his tongue over both my tips before claiming my lips, as his hand slid down under my skirt and he started circling my clit, before plunging his fingers inside me, pumping in and out with the same rhythm he was thrusting his tongue against mine.

"You like my fingers inside you?" He asked against my ear, all I could do was moan.

"You like me finger fucking you, don't you." He said sucking on my neck sending a wave of wet heat between my legs. "Yeah you fucking like it,' He laughed against my skin. I panted and tried to rub my legs together to relive the ache that consumed me. "Fuck, you're wet… so fucking wet," He moaned bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking them as he held my eyes.

I leaned forward wrapping my mouth around his tiny dark nipples and bit. "Fuck yes, harder," He barked as he lifted my skirt and tore my panties from my body leaving scraps of fabric at our feet. I licked, bit, and sucked his nipple before kissing his chest.

He dropped to his knees, grabbing my legs and spreading them, as I leaned against the tree to keep from falling over. "Oh God," I moaned as he flicked his tongue over my clit. He grabbed one of my legs and lifted it over his shoulder as he nosed my slit before thrusting his tongue deep inside me.

"Fuck," I yelled as my knees went weak.

I was so close, teetering on the edge when he suddenly raised himself flush against my body, staring at me with coal black eyes. "Taste yourself," He ordered thrusting his tongue into my mouth; I dropped my hands to his jeans, frantically unbuckled his belt, popped his button, and slid his zipper down. He was long, thick, and hard as velvet steel in my hand and I wanted him inside me.

"I'm going to fuck you," He growled as he lifted me, my legs automatically going around his waist. I could feel him drop one of his hands to his crotch and felt him wrap his hand around his cock as he lined himself up to my wet entrance, without warning he slammed into me, making me cry out.

He slowed his movements leaving me wanting more. "Harder, oh fuck, please," I begged.

"I knew you were a dirty bitch," He smirked as he slammed our bodies together hard and fast, over, and over again until I was gasping for breath. I could feel the rough bark of the tree bite into my back, but I didn't care, the pleasure I felt from him overrode everything else.

"Breathe Bella, I'm not fucking finished with you," He growled snaking one hand between our bodies, playing with my swollen clit as he kissed me until I saw spots.

I was so close I could feel my stomach tightening, my mind buzzing as my orgasm crept upon me when he suddenly slowed down. "Who's fucking you?" He asked teasing me with licks to my lips, and tiny pulls of my clit.

"You are," I panted as he made deliberate slow thrusts into me.

"Tell me! Who. Is. Fucking. You?" He said again thrusting, achingly slow.

"Paul!" I yelled as he shoved himself so deep inside me I thought I'd split in half.

"That's right, I'm fucking your tight little cunt," He growled swiveling his hips making my eyes roll in the back of my head.

"Fuck! Yes… Oh… God," I screamed as my orgasm took over my entire body leaving me shuddering and screaming.

His growl echoed off the trees as he came in long heated spurts inside my body. He thrust inside me slowly as he kissed my lips until our breathing calmed. Pulling himself from me and setting me on my feet, he grabbed my abandoned shirt and helped me put it on. My panties were a lost cause.

"Let's go, we're late," He said pulling me into his side as he walked towards Sam and Emily's house.

Emily went all out on Halloween, fake spider webs in the windows, jack-o-lanterns lining the walkway.

She even set up games like Bobbing for Apples, and pumpkin decorating contests.

She was Suzy Homemaker.

"I don't have any panties," I complained.

"That's because I'm going to bend you over and fuck you again, can't have panties getting in my way, now can I," He said squeezing my bare ass.

"You are such an ass," I said as Emily and Sam's came into view.

"Yeah, I know," He laughed.

"Leech lover… really, Paul, was that necessary?" I asked smacking him in the arm.

"Nope… but it was funny, you should have seen your face," He laughed kissing my temple as he opened the door.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Everyone shouted as we walked inside. "It's about fucking time, what was is this time, Little Red Riding Hood, Hansel and Gretel or did you go all out and play find the glowing Bella in the deep dark forest?" Jared said making everyone roar. Paul and I might be known for our love of games.

"Nope, lost little leech lover," Paul said then kissed me hard, releasing me as he jumped out of my reach.

"I still can't believe he talked you into getting married on Halloween," Embry said shaking his head.

"Yeah well I figured after Charlie shot him, I could give in on this one little thing," I told Embry laughing at the memory of my Dad pulling out his service revolver and shooting Paul in the leg when he caught us in my bedroom together.

"That fucking hurt," Paul whined walking up behind me, and pulling me into his chest.

"The Chief probably wouldn't have shot your dumb ass if you didn't tell him you were having dinner as your face was in his daughter's snatch," Sam snorted smacking the back of Paul's head.

"That wasn't as bad as him rising up buck naked, schlong hanging out and licking his lips," Quil howled.

"He still makes me call him Chief Swan, he hates me," Paul pouted.

"Gee, I wonder why," Leah, added giving me a hug and a smirk. The entire pack had to come and make sure Dad didn't empty his clip into Paul.

"Dance with me baby," He said pulling me out to the living room that had been cleared of the furniture.

"I love you," He whispered against my ear.

"I love you, too,"

"Like your present?" He asked.

"I love it," I said tracing the letters of my name on his chest.

"I can't give you yours yet, it's not ready," I told him.

"Oh yeah, what did you get me?" Paul asked grinning. I swear sometimes it was hard to remember what a dick he used to be when he smiled, and I could see all his emotions in his dark eyes.

"I've been working on it for two months, so it should be ready in seven more," I told him and waited for him to realize what I was telling him.

"What kind of present takes nine mon…." He started saying before he froze and just stared at me.

"We're going to have a baby," I told him smiling as his face broke out in the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen.

"Happy Halloweeniversary," I told him as he scooped me up and swung me around as everyone who had heard started clapping, whistling, and shouting out congratulations.

"Shit, is your Dad going to shoot me again?" He asked as the pack cracked up.


	2. Charlie's Undoing

This is a companion piece to Enchanted Forest

Beta: Mist- Thank you Mist!

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's Undoing<strong>

The pack and imprints were spending a rare sunny day at First Beach. When Bella arrived, she was greeted with the usual fanfare, a bear hug from Jake, a flirty line from Quil, a shy kiss on the cheek from Embry. Sam's casual nod, though he didn't outwardly show his affection, he had grown to care about Bella Swan as if she were his sister. Jared shouted a friendly hello, as Kim, Emily and even Leah offered a smile and a place beside them on the beach blanket. Paul's usual sneer and 'leech lover' completed Bella's welcome into the group's activities of the day.

Bella quickly pulled the t-shirt from her body, slid her shorts down her legs and tied her hair up, not wanting to waste a moment of the sun. She like everyone gathered knew sunshine in Washington was fleeting.

The women were splashing in the water as the men took turns trying to dunk the one another. Paul spotted Bella; diving under the water he lifted her up and heaved her a good ten feet into the ocean. She came up sputtering and coughing sea water with a murderous look directed at the volatile wolf.

"You…you asshole!" Bella shouted in between choking on the salty water.

Paul doubled over in great big belly laughs. "What, I though leeches could swim," he shot at her.

"Fuck you. You are the biggest jackass to ever live," Bella yelled stomping out of the water. Her bare feet dug into the sand as water dripped from her body.

"You know what they say… 'If you can't play with the big dog… stay on the fucking porch,'" Paul growled.

"Here we go again," Jared muttered sitting down, pulling Kim in his lap to watch the show.

"You're a Dick!" Bella screeched.

"And you're a bitch!" Paul retorted.

The pack and imprints moved their heads back and forth from Bella to Paul, back to Bella. It was like watching a tennis match.

Neither Paul nor Bella realized with each insult they hurled at the other, they were gravitating toward each other. They were locked in a stare, both of their gazes heated enough to burn the other where they stood. "I fucking hate you!" Bella yelled and actually stomped her foot.

"It's fucking mutual!" Paul snarled. They were now toe to toe, chest to forehead.

"I hope a leech crushes you, you fucking no good piece of shit," Bella sneered craning up to look at Paul.

"I hope a bloodsucker drains you, you self-centered cunt," Paul yelled looking down at Bella.

The pack could see both Paul and Bella' chests rise with the exertion of their anger, the insults whirled back and forth like the breeze.

Paul reached down, griped Bella's hip in his huge hand and pulled her into his body. He bent down and smashed his lips to hers.

He moved his hand from her hip, brought his other hand down and lifted her under her ass. Bella's legs wrapped around his waist and all that could be seen was teeth nipping at lips and hair pulling as the two 'enemies' mauled one another.

Paul started walking toward the forest, Bella wrapped around his body, their mouths working against each other in frenzy.

"What the fuck?" Jake asked staring off into the forest Paul and Bella had just disappeared into.

"Thank fuck… it's about damn time," Sam shook his head.

"What?" Jake asked again.

"Oh come on man, not even you are that blind," Quil rolled his eyes.

Jared looked at Jake with a grin, "Seriously Jake, they've been tip toeing around each other for over a year."

Embry slung his arm around Jake, "Man, you know I love you, but it was never going to happen with Bella. All the insults the name calling, fuck dude, it's been foreplay."

"Yeah, yeah, I knew Bells and I weren't going to go anywhere. I've known that for a while, b-b…but Paul?"" Jake shook his head.

"Think about it," Leah snorted. "The fucker hasn't taken home a skank since Bella slapped him."

"Holy Shit!" Jake's mouth hung open as he once again stared at the spot Paul and Bella had vanished from. "You mean he imprinted over a year ago?"

"Yep," Sam chuckled.

"How the hell did I not know this?" Jake flopped down in the sand.

"Uh... maybe, because you had your head up your ass," Sweet, innocent little Seth Clearwater offered as way of explanation.

"What? Don't look at me like that. I might be the youngest, but I'm not stupid" Seth shrugged.

Jake started cracking up, tears rolling down his face. "Charlie is going to kill him."

"Well I'm glad this is finally over, I didn't think my dishes could take any more of their 'flirting'," Emily grinned. It was common for a glass or plate to be hurled through the air when Paul and Bella were together. Emily had started slowing replacing her dishes with plastic throwaways.

Paul kicked open his front door, and raced up the stairs to his bedroom. He dumped Bella in the middle of his bed and took a step back to admire the woman who was now lying in the middle of his bed.

"You're mine!" he growled.

"Fuck you," Bella said with her own growl.

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you," Paul leered at Bella causing her entire body to flush.

"Paul, we can't. My dad will hear," Bella reminded the horny, naked wolf who had snuck in through her window. They had been together for three months. They still fought like cats and dogs; they still called each other names. Hell, they even still threw dishes at one another. But, there was no mistaking how much they truly loved one another. Their fights were just fuel to the passion that swirled around them, like electricity.

"You really want me to leave?" Paul asked as he sucked Bella's hard nipple into his mouth and trailed his hand under her pajama shorts. He lightly ran his finger over her cloth covered center as he flicked his tongue over one nipple than the other.

He heard her breath hitch, the scent of her arousal hitting him with full force. "Baby, I need to taste you," Paul said against Bella's breasts. "I need to bury my face in your cunt," he told a panting Bella.

Bella felt her shorts and panties rip from her body, the sound of torn fabric was loud in the silent house. "You can be quiet, can't you baby?" Paul teased her with his fingers.

"Uh… quiet," Bella moaned.

Paul kissed her mouth, her breasts, pulling each nipple into his hot mouth as he descended her body, until he was where he wanted to be, between her creamy thighs. Bella's hands found purchase in his hair. Her body arched as his tongue dipped inside her, his fingers effortlessly sliding in and out. "Fuck…" Bella moaned.

"Shh..." Paul reminded her.

Paul wrapped his mouth around Bella's clit, his teeth grazing her swollen flesh as he criss crossed his thick fingers inside her.

"Oh fuck, Paul!" Bella shouted her release.

Paul growled as Bella's release flavored his tongue. He lapped and sucked pulling every drop from within her. His face was buried as far into Bella's pussy as possible when the light suddenly lit the bedroom in a warm glow. "What the hell is going on?" Charlie's murderous voice shouted.

Paul could hear Bella's heart rate pick up, felt her scrambling to cover her naked body as the scent of fear and embarrassment hit his nose.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Charlie repeated louder, more deadly.

"Uh..." Bella stuttered.

"Dinner," Paul answered.

Paul reluctantly pulled himself from Bella's offering, stood buck naked, dick hard and jutting out and licked around his lips. He looked up in time to see Charlie Swan Chief of Police turn red; the vein on his forehead grew in size as his finger squeezed the trigger of his favorite 9mm.

"Fuck! You shot me..." Paul growled holding his leg and crumpling to the floor.

"DAD!" Bella wailed forgetting about her own nakedness as she jumped from the bed.

"Oh God! Paul, are you okay?" Bella sobbed. Her hands nervously touching him as she pulled the bed sheet from the bed, and wrapped it around his leg.

"Bella move!" Charlie ordered. His hand still raised in the air, his face still frighteningly livid.

"No," Bella cried throwing herself over Paul's naked body.

"Baby, I'll be okay," Paul assured Bella as he fought to keep the grimace from his face. "My shorts are on the floor by the bed, my cell phone is in the cargo pocket, call Sam."

Charlie still held his gun in the air, aimed at Paul. Bella afraid to leave Paul and allow Charlie another shot; stretched her body from his lap to the space on the floor where his shorts had been discarded. She fumbled with the button of the cargo shorts, finally retrieving his phone. She scrolled through the contacts and hit the call button for Sam.

Ring-Ring-Ring… "Answer the phone. Please answer the phone," Bella mumbled as tears streaked her cheeks.

Finally an angry half asleep Sam answered, "This better be fucking good," Sam barked into the phone.

"S…Sam," Bella whimpered.

"Bella?"

"I need you to come, bring the pa... uh, bring the others," Bella forced her voice to be louder than a whisper.

"Bella, what's going on?" Sam knew Bella would never call in the middle of the night unless something was terribly wrong.

"P-Paul… my dad shot him."

"I'll be right over," Click

Three hours later, a livid and embarrassed Charlie sat at the kitchen table drinking beer with Billy Black. "Can't I pick a different wolf for her?" Charlie asked again.


End file.
